Don't be shy
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Tori 'inspects' Jade, nuff said. Takes place in 'A Christmas Tori.' Tori/Jade. JORI.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a one-shot, and given that I've been writing and publishing Rade one-shots, I decided to try something new.

Here's a Jori one-shot, GallaudetLurker-style! And on Christmas Eve! Ta-da!

*fanfare*

But yeah. This one-shot takes place during 'A Christmas Tori', which aired last year but takes place this year in this one-shot. This is my first time doing Jori, and I hope you like.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Don't be Shy**

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

"Don't be shy."

Tori Vega swallows at the teasing tone of a smiling Jade West, who is standing in front of her in the living room of the Vega household, her arms outstretched to her sides. In the distance, Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro are decorating the huge Christmas tree – or trying, anyways.

These two needs to stop bickering.

Tori contemplates the strange demeanor of the beautiful Goth in front of her, and more importantly, the feelings she has been experiencing whenever she is around Jade.

Like the way her heart had leapt at the sight of Jade standing in the doorway, the way her stomach seems to make strange turns and twists even at the mere thoughts of her long-time rival. That kind of stuff.

The feelings have been there for some time now, Tori thinks to herself. It wasn't easy at first, and she had been a mess for some time, trying to decipher the strange sensations that manifested whenever she saw or thought about Jade – and why it didn't happen with Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, or even Cat Valentine. At that time, she had thought herself a heterosexual girl who had romantic feelings for men and friendly feelings toward women (except these who hurt her or her friends).

That changed when she met Jade – more like laid eyes upon her when Jade had demanded why she was rubbing up against Beck, her boyfriend of that time, in Erwin Sikowitz's class on the first day of classes. Well, not at first, but it was there, and had been slowly budding from within her figurative heart before blooming into something unfamiliar.

Like the way she had wondered why her eyes frequently wandered to Jade, specifically her ample breasts, whether it was in Sikowitz's classroom, in the hallways, or somewhere in Hollywood Arts. And the way she kept on having dreams about Jade from time to time, of which would increasingly become..._sensual_. In desperation, she had gone to Lane and even Sikowitz for advice.

Lane was concerned, but his advice wasn't much help. It wasn't his fault, of course, given that Tori was somewhat vague (she had mentioned that she was "getting some strange feelings toward another girl").

However, her wacko bearded teacher had directly dropped the bomb on her.

He told her she was becoming a lesbian.

Not exactly in these words, of course. It was more like a gleeful "You're becoming a lesbian-"

Okay, it was in these words, but that didn't make it any less shocking for her. To compound the situation, Sikowitz had elaborated further on the object of her affections.

"It's Jade, isn't it!" He had exclaimed with a huge grin, his eyes flashing with maniacal glee.

Tori remembers that she had never blushed so much as she had at that time as Sikowitz had rambled on about how Jade is attractive as much as she is frightening, that Tori and Jade would be a cute couple together ("You two have this 'opposites attract' thingy going on. It's hot!"), and that she may possibly like her back, and so on.

After sputtering and stammering for some time, Tori had scampered from the classroom with her face feeling like it was going to combust. Over the next weeks and months, she had been in frantic denial about her feelings toward Jade, but over time she would come to terms with that, to accept her feelings.

And hold out hope, however futile as it was, that Jade felt the same way.

"Take a photograph, Vega. It'll last longer."

Tori blinks out of her thoughts, feeling her high-cheeked face begin to inflame with embarrassment at the sight of Jade's smirking face. She is still standing in her position, her arms held out. She doesn't look annoyed or impatient in the slightest bit, as she usually does.

If anything, she seems..._piqued_ or something like that.

Which strikes her as somewhat odd.

She takes a tentative step toward Jade, feeling her heartbeat accelerate at the growing proximity between her and her secret crush. It's probably a trick of the light, but Tori swears she could see Jade's smile, which is uncharacteristic as it is gorgeous, has widened a bit.

Slowly and hesitatingly, Tori places her hands on Jade's right arm and cautiously pats it several times.

"Don't be shy. I won't bite...much."

Tori's heart leaps into her throat for the second time that afternoon at the sultry tone that Jade's voice has seemingly assumed. The ends of Jade's pouty lips are still curving upwards, and her blue-green orbs seem to sparkle with amusement.

"Um-O-Okay..." Tori stammers a bit, swallowing hard as she finishes patting Jade's right arm before stepping around her to pat her left arm. She swears her heartbeat increases the closer as her hands glide southwards toward her waist.

Their faces are so close, Tori could almost feel their breaths mingle.

If only she could lean in—

Mentally shaking her head, Tori takes a steady breath in an attempt to calm her wildly-beating heart. It was only a police-style pat-down, one that Jade voluntarily 'submitted' to so Tori could check for anything (specifically, her new scissors) that Jade may have hidden away on her body.

Her gorgeous body, with curves in all the right place, that has left both men and women raging with lust, Tori included.

Before Tori realizes it, she finds herself subtly checking Jade out. Her chocolate eyes roam all over her body, pausing on her supple breasts for a moment. In particular, the convergence of her breasts in her jade-green blouse is a captivating sight.

They look so large...much larger than her own breasts. In fact, if she was to place her hand on them right now, she still wouldn't be able to cup them completely in her hands. Tori finds herself wondering how it would feel to touch them. Would they be soft as they look? What would they look like?

Tori's mouth then begins to salivate, for some reason.

What would they taste like?

'Snap out of it, Tori!' Tori snaps out of her 'trance', mentally berating herself for fantasizing about her rival's breasts. She feels her face begin to grow warm in embarrassment once again as she realizes her hands are closer to Jade's breasts than she'd intended. Her fingers are barely brushing the sides of her breasts!

Tori hastily moves her hands away, lest they go on their own accord and cup Jade's breasts or something – oh, how she wants to do that – and awkwardly places them on Jade's waist.

It feels nice, Tori notes mentally as she struggles not to look at the Goth's face.

For an instant, she is overcome with a strong urge to wrap her hands around Jade's waist, pull her closer, and claim her lips in a sensual kiss...

Eugh! She needs to stop doing that! Tori scolds herself again, her chest heaving slightly as a myriad of emotions and sensations rages inside her. She is immersed in thought at the moment that she doesn't notice that Jade's chest is heaving as well.

With considerable effort, Tori forces herself to continue on with the 'pat down', cautiously patting Jade's stomach and sides before reaching the waistband of her black skirt.

Satisfied – although not as satisfied as she would like to be – Tori forces herself to look into Jade's eyes. She is surprised to see that her usually clear blue-green eyes have darkened to a stormy blue.

Her lips are slightly ajar. Never before have they looked so kissable at that moment.

The urge to pull her into a kiss returns with a vengeance, and it takes all of Tori's highly-wavering willpower to hold herself back.

"Y-You're clear," She says with a slight tremble in her voice. "I guess you didn't have your scissors with you, after all..."

Jade's smirk widens at that.

"Good to know." She practically purrs, lowering her arms to her sides.

Tori nods, her heart still thudding, as she slowly, and reluctantly, removes her hands from Jade's waist. She takes a step back, and that's all she could do. It's like there's a magnetic force that is firmly keeping her in close proximity to Jade.

"So..." She says nervously, trying to think of anything to say midst the rapidly-escalating tensions between her and Jade. "You're my Secret Santa, huh?"

'Way to sound lame, Vega!' Tori berates herself in her mind before realization strikes her that she sounds like Jade, sort of.

"I am." Jade replies, her eyes still wanton.

"So, um, what-what are you going to get me?"

Jade quirks an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Tori remains silent, not sure of what to say next. She is curious of what Jade has gotten for her, and yet she is pensive – mainly because she doesn't want to get her hopes up that Jade may give her something that she has wanted for some time, only to have them crushed when she doesn't. Something like that.

"Um..." She starts to say, but her breath hitches when she notices Jade's face get closer, and her hands trailing up her arms. She could now feel Jade's breasts press up against her own.

They're so _soft_.

Time seems to come to a standstill as she finds herself leaning in toward Jade as well, her eyes slowly closing, her breath mingling with Jade's this time.

Their lips are millimeters apart...

"Oh my God, Robbie! I'm so sorry!"

Trina's shrill cry shatters the moment like a hammer against delicate glass. Tori jerks her head back, blinking as her vision come to a focus. She feels herself blush at the realization of what she had been about to do with Jade.

Jade's usually pale face is tinted pink, and Tori thinks that it may be the first time in her life that she has seen Jade look flustered.

Feeling not a small amount of annoyance, irritation and disappointment flare up inside her, Tori turns to see the commotion. She raises her eyebrows as she sees Robbie covered in flock, a glop of thick white liquid that resembles whipped cream or a certain bodily fluid.

Trina had flocked Robbie.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not trying to be cruel or something, but I wanted to create something...sensual (or try to). Hope you like, though.

I was thinking of publishing this tomorrow (on Christmas Day), but aw, what the heck. I'm feeling extra generous, so here's an early Christmas gift for y'all!

Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
